Regrets: A Warriors Fanfic
by aniickan13
Summary: Birdkit is born into ThunderClan, many seasons after the battle with the Dark Forest. She is the only kit in her litter to survive the harsh leaf-bare. As she grows, she does something terrible. She keeps it locked safe inside her own mind, never speaking about her actions she regrets to another living soul. Until another finds out and releases her secret..


Hello everyone, I'm** aniickan13**! This will be my first **Warriors** fan fiction that I publish. This story takes place seasons upon seasons after the fight with the Dark Forest. No cats that we know and love from the books are featured in this fanfic. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Alliances**

**ThunderClan**

_leader_ -** Creekstar** _(white tom with small grey-blue patches and blue eyes)_

_deputy_ - **Kestrelwing** _(Brown she-cat with white underbelly and white paws with green eyes)_

**Warriors**

**Rabbitfoot** _(tall black tom with round yellow eyes)_  
_apprentice__** - Darkpaw**_  
**Smokesong** _(pretty she-cat with shiny grey satin fur with green eyes)_  
**Twigstomp** _(skinny brown tom with dark brown stripes and green eyes)_  
**Foxsnout** _(big tom with red fur and a long nose)_  
_apprentice_ - **Honeypaw**  
**Spottedmask** _(black she-cat with a white mask with black dots around the eyes)_  
**Willowbreeze** _(fluffy light grey she-cat with blue eyes)_  
**Longwhisker**_ (tiny calico tom with long whiskers)_  
_apprentice_ - **Blossompaw**  
**Emberlight** _(strong flame coloured tom with green eyes)_  
**Junipereyes** _(light cream coloured she-cat with round blue eyes)_  
**Runningwing** _(small sleek black she-cat with big round blue eyes)_  
**Nettleclaw** _(brown tom with black paws and a black tail)_  
**Lionfur** _(big strong orange tom with brown eyes)_  
_apprentice_ - **Sunpaw**  
**Kinktail** _(sturdy brown tom with green eyes)_

**Apprentices**

**Sunpaw** _(white and brown spotted tom with green eyes)_  
**Honeypaw** _(small dark grey colored she-cat with green eyes)_  
**Blossompaw** _(fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes)_  
**Darkpaw** (big strong tom with black fur and grey stripes)

**Queens**  
**Dustcloud**_ (small light brown she-cat with white ears and green eyes) Expecting Kinktail's kits_  
**Sorrelwhisker** _(white and black tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes) Expecting Lionfur's kits_

**Elders**  
**Patchpelt** _(grey and white patched tome with blind blue eyes)_  
**Lostface** _(very old black she-cat with patches of fur missing with half of her face mangled)_  
**Specklelight** _(white and grey tortoiseshell she-cat)_

**Cats outside the Clans**  
**Spike** _(old plump white tom with big black and brindle spots)_  
**Smokey** _(young tom with shiny black satin fur who lives with Spike at a Twoleg nest)_  
**Princess** _(brown brindle she-cat loner who lives in an abandoned barn)_

* * *

**Prologue**  
_The trees swayed_ in the cold, rough wind. Silverpelt barely shined through the canopy of the beautiful pines._ Leaf-bare is coming_, thought the cat that sprinted through the undergrowth. She stopped and opened her moth to taste the air for any signs of prey. _Nothing._ Unsatisfied, she turned tail and crept back through the forest to the abandoned rabbit hole where she lived.  
As she slid her way through the tight tunnel and pushed her way into the clearing underground, two kits escaped their mothers comforting licks and came running over to her, tripping over eachother as they came.

"Birdsong! Bridsong!" the small she-kit named Dew yelped, "Tell us your story again! We haven't heard it in over a moon!"

"Please!" begged the tom named Thorn.

The she-cat licked her chest fur a few times, then in her aged voice she said, "Fine, fine. Sit down and listen." Birdsong lie down with her fore paws tucked underneath her chest and wrapped her tail around the side of her pelt. "The story begins in a small den, constructed of ivy intertwined with branches and such. A mother was giving birth to her first liter..."

* * *

_So? How did you guys like it? I'll post the next Chapter either tonight or tomorrow. ;) 3_

**_aniickan13_**


End file.
